hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest
The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest was a yearly contest organized by Hitler Rants Parodies. The HRP contest was discontinued by HRP after he completely disconnected from the Downfall community. Concept The aim of the contest every year is to make the best parody ever made yourself. Hitler described it as "the ultimate parody contest". The winner will be promoted and the results will be uploaded on HRP's channel. Parody Guidelines *You can only submit one submission, but it can be broken up into parts. *Just make sure it's the best parody you've ever made. *Any parodies containing discrimination, hate speech, anti-Semitism, or neo-Nazism will have been disqualified. *With the exception of the 2015 contest, where a parody from any time could be entered (as seen with WonkyTonkBotty entering his 2012 parody series, Fegelein turns Hitler & the Bunker into a Flash Cartoon, into the contest), a parody made at any time during the contest year can be entered. Winner selection A group of judges gives points to the entries. A judge give points ranging from 1-10, on each entry. All the scores are then added together. ;2015 Contest Judges *Delphox *CMC Channel *Hitler Rants Parodies *JennieParker87 *QuestionTuesdayFTW ;2016 Contest Judges *Hitler Rants Parodies *JennieParker87 *QuestionTuesdayFTW *Shadow Briton Parodies *Thunderbirds360TV The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest 2015 Finished |launch = 20 October 2015 |deadline = 4 January 2016 |links = *Announcement *Results |judges = *Hitler Rants Parodies *Delphox *JennieParker87 *QuestionTuesdayFTW *CMC Channel }} The first contest was announced on the 20th of October 2015 with the announcement video. The deadline for entries was the 4th of January 2016, with the results being announced on March 11th, 2016. Results (2015) Gold level Silver level Bronze level The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest 2016 Finished |launch = 20 October 2016 |deadline = 1 January 2017 |links = *Announcement *Bronze level results *Silver level results *Gold level results |judges = *Hitler Rants Parodies *JennieParker87 *QuestionTuesdayFTW *Shadow Briton Parodies *Thunderbirds360TV }}The 2016 HRP contest was announced on the 20th October 2016. The deadline for entries was the 1st January 2017. The first results were announced on 4th April 2017. Two entries were removed from the contest and their entrants were barred from entering any future HRP contests, after an incident in which HRP was badmouthed behind his back occurred. The two entries were TraitorLoxoz's Hitler Works at 911 Emergancy, and "Hitler And The Slow Motion Problem (FULL MOVIE)" by TailzParodies. The latter entry was deleted after TailzParodies closed his account and it was removed from the contest. Results (2016) Gold level Silver level Bronze level The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest 2017 Finished |launch = 21 October 2017 |deadline = 1 January 2018 }}Unlike the previous two contests, the 2017 HRP contest wasn't announced publicly on YouTube; instead it was only announced on the Hitler Rants Parodies Chat Room and on the Downfall Parodies Forum on October 21st, 2017. Its deadline is January 1st, 2018. The results were announced on 24th August 2018 on Discord. Results (2017) HRP_Contest_Results_2017.png|The results of The Hitler Rants Parodies Contest 2017 Trivia *F-A Alexander has expressed his regrets of submitting Hitler leads the Atrox Army instead of Hitler and Fegelein's gun kata duel as his entry for the 2015 contest in his video, 300 Subscribers Q&A Results. External Links *Announcement of the 2015 contest *Reminder video for the 2015 contest *Results of the 2015 contest *Announcement of the 2016 contest *Bronze level results of 2016 contest *Silver level results of 2016 contest *Gold level results of 2016 contest Category:Awards and Contests